


Intruder

by natsusora



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsusora/pseuds/natsusora
Summary: 想写一下看到SHL上DD和别人接吻以后吃醋的砂糖www 再加上以前见面会砂糖说过被他突然闯进房间不会生气的只有DD了，所以有了这个小短篇。有强制要素注意。写于2017.5，存档用。
Relationships: Kamiki Ryuunosuke/Satoh Takeru, たけりゅう, 糖木
Kudos: 6





	Intruder

佐藤健摸黑爬到床上的时候那个人还在睡觉，被他的动作弄醒以后身体骤然一阵僵硬。  
“是我。”他沉声说，一边摸索着想解开那些碍事的扣子，最后索性把手直接伸进睡衣里面，惹来神木一声惊呼。  
“Take chan为什么……”小孩还没醒，声音里带着无辜的睡意。  
“你自己心里清楚。”佐藤不快地打断他。  
神木，明明是他的恋人，居然在大庭广众之下，和另外一个人接吻了！  
哼！！！  
其实他早就知道会有这回事，神木还在排练阶段就小心翼翼地和他报备过。“没办法，事务所这么安排……除了要在演出的时候按照台本这样做，最近这段时间我可能都要和吉沢君……嗯，你懂的。”小孩咬着嘴唇很认真地困扰着，“Take chan不会吃醋吧？”  
“……当然不会了，你放心。”他记得自己当时还笑了两声。  
开什么玩笑，任何时候都游刃有余沉着冷静的佐藤健，怎么会因为这点事就吃醋？不过是逢场作戏而已，身为俳优的他们在演艺生涯中多少都经历过，并没什么大不了的。

……然后现在他连夜杀气腾腾跑到这里来，是因为他真的吃醋了，结结实实地。  
“不是说不怪我吗……”神木喃喃地说。佐藤没有理他继续动作，因此神木很快就只能在惊喘和呻吟中断断续续地埋怨：“Take chan真是的……”然后顺从地把扣子一颗颗解开。  
于是这具身体现在毫无保留地供他享用了。  
他们都没有再说话，神木大概是因为还没睡醒，佐藤是不想说。来这里之前他非常恼火——当然他不会承认——因此他的爱抚不免带上了几分粗暴的意味。神木即使觉察出了他的情绪，也什么都没说，只是软软地任由他摆弄。卧室里没有开灯，只有客厅的光线顺着门缝流泻进来。一片昏暗中佐藤看不清恋人的脸，只看得见他像牛奶一样白皙柔嫩的皮肤，让佐藤忍不住用力在上面烙下暧昧的深红印迹，直到小孩吃痛地叫出声来还不肯罢休。  
然后他想到了什么，气势汹汹地折回去，一口咬上神木的嘴唇。不同于以往浅尝辄止的触碰，也不同于情到深处时唇舌相依的纠缠，佐藤用牙齿愤怒地叼住恋人柔嫩的唇瓣，想到今晚吉沢亮那刺眼的推文（今晚我掠夺了隆的嘴唇），他忍不住又发狠地加重了力道。  
因为这是我的、我的、我的！  
他感觉到身下人的身体因为疼痛而瑟缩，尽管如此，神木还是在尽力包容着他。一双手臂怯怯地伸过来环住他的脖颈，手指抚慰似的插入他发间。  
于是他尖锐的愤怒稍稍融化了。狠厉的啃咬变成缱绻的亲吻，他顺着嘴唇一路向下啃咬，满意地听见少年乱了节奏的呼吸和心跳，不用猜就知道他现在一定拼命咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出来。  
他娇嫩的乳首在他的舔弄下逐渐红肿，他顺着神木光滑的脊背找到后腰一处小小的凹陷，按住那里再用力摸几下，他的身体就酥软了大半。而他终于也忍不住漏出了一丝呻吟，随即又害羞地把脸埋进佐藤的颈窝。最后他终于探进恋人那个隐秘的地方，那里已经湿漉漉的，温热而顺从地接纳了他的前端。  
然后佐藤捉弄他似的停下。  
“Take chan？”他的恋人有些焦灼地搂紧了他，曲起一条腿无意识地磨蹭着佐藤的。“Take chan……”神木细声细气地叫他，尾音粘稠地带着撒娇的语气，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在佐藤变得汗湿的皮肤上。“进来啊……”  
“……以后不准和吉沢那样。”  
“……哈？可是……事务所……没有办法……Take chan！”神木已经没有办法说出完整的句子，委屈地叫着佐藤的名字抗议。他的双眼水雾迷蒙，甚至还把身体往前送了送，下面那张湿滑的小嘴热情地将佐藤包裹得更深，让他几乎按捺不住。  
但是他的恋人过于诚实了。不管之后事务所怎么安排，现在的他只需要神木一个简单的肯定答复，好让他消气，让他安心。而神木并没有，因此他心里一度平复下去的嫉妒的火苗，又再次炽烈地燃烧起来。  
“那你干脆和他在一起算了。”  
神木泛着雾气的眼睛茫然地睁大，双唇微启想要说什么，但他很快被剧烈的疼痛淹没。佐藤狠狠地撞进他的身体，紧窄的甬道毕竟还是没有足够的润滑，神木惊叫着蜷缩起来，额角已经渗出一层薄汗。但佐藤强硬地掰开他的双腿，扣住他的手腕，让他的身体对自己完全敞开。然后，毫无容赦地，他灼热的欲望一寸寸向最深处挺进。  
佐藤身体的重量压着他，坚实的臂弯让他无处逃遁，小穴被满满当当地撑开。从外到内完全被侵占的感觉让神木无法呼吸，他觉得自己几乎被那个滚烫坚硬的东西楔在床上。他的心跳得很厉害，和佐藤的情事中他总是这样，但今天是因为害怕。Take chan从来没有这么过分地对待过他。“Take chan好疼”，他委屈地说，但佐藤已经开始粗暴地抽插。  
神木觉得自己像是风暴中的小船，脆弱、动荡、不堪一击。在狂风骤雨中他看不清方向，只能懵懂地把自己交给佐藤，尽管他就是那个让自己坠入旋涡的人。他曾经害羞却又暗暗期待着每一次这样的亲密接触，而今天它却只给他带来痛楚。“我们谈一谈好不好？”他试着说话，但没有回答。  
佐藤也许听到了，也许没听到。那团邪火在他心头燃烧，让他忍不住想要伤害什么，破坏什么。恋人的身体温暖紧致地包容着他，他握着纤瘦的腰冲刺，每一次都是大力抽出，再尽根没入，直到滞涩的小穴泛起咕啾咕啾的水声。他重重碾磨着脆弱的花心，神木被顶弄得只能发出断断续续的小声呻吟。他一直在抗拒，但和佐藤紧密交合的姿势让他使不上力气，伸手推开他却被禁锢得更紧。然后佐藤突然感到肩膀一阵激痛——神木用力咬了下去。  
他吃痛地闷哼一声，小孩旋即松了口，慌张地道歉。但这无异于火上浇油。佐藤按住他，底下的抽送更加激烈。神木长长的睫羽无助地闪动，这次他终于不再反抗了。佐藤在穴心里凶狠地耸动了最后几下，在席卷一切的白热快感中，他把滚烫的精液汩汩射进神木身体最深处。

佐藤先是听到心跳。两个人混乱的心跳，神木的，他自己的，剧烈到胸腔仿佛要炸裂的程度，震得胸口一阵阵发疼。但这也缓缓地、缓缓地平复了。然后，在漫长而空白的寂静以后，佐藤听到一声压抑住的抽泣。  
他心里一紧，侧身凑过去看神木，但小孩听到动静就把脸捂了起来。他去拉扯，可神木很执拗地躲开他。  
他干脆把卧室的灯打开。  
神木被突如其来的强光吓了一跳，想钻进被窝的时候被佐藤成功拦截。他握住他的手腕，借着明亮的光线，佐藤终于看清了神木的样子。小孩委屈得整张脸都哭湿了,眼角泛着薄红，眨眼的时候大颗大颗的泪滴簌簌滚落。  
佐藤并没有喝酒，但他突然有种喝醉以后出了一身冷汗似的清醒过来的感觉。  
“Ryuu，”他说，突然被汹涌袭来的内疚压得喘不过气。“对不起。”他慌张在被子里摸索,想要碰到他、抱住他。他和他的距离怎么会那么远？  
手指终于触到了神木的身躯，佐藤宽慰地舒了一口气，揽过他的恋人。神木在他怀里僵直着身体不肯合作，佐藤就着这个别扭的姿势把他翻过来面朝自己。神木垂着脑袋一言不发，避免和他眼神接触。他没盖好被子，刚才做的时候又出了汗，现在他的后背摸上去一片让人心惊的冰冷。会不会着凉呢……等一下要督促他吃药了。  
现在佐藤是真真正正地后悔了。神木越沉默，他就越恐慌。小孩以前从来没有和他生气过。他总是非常、非常柔顺，如果他们会产生冲突，那么不用考虑，他一定会把佐藤放在第一位。乖巧听话得让人心疼。  
其实这些事佐藤从来都看得明白。  
所以这次自己才会不知不觉得寸进尺吧。  
他知道自己真的惹他伤心了。“是我不好……”他小心翼翼地吻他，泪水冷掉以后也变得冰凉,他在唇上尝到了苦涩的咸味。“我只是……太生吉沢的气了。”  
真的是这样吗?  
他明白恋人对自己的忠诚——他一直是明白的，也明白这只是配合事务所的宣传需要而已，可今天他究竟为什么会这么失控？  
“……我只爱你一个人。”神木终于开口，他声音沙哑，还带着哭腔。“你明明知道的。”他吸吸鼻子，又小声补充一句。  
佐藤眼底发烫，心头涌上一股热流般想哭的冲动。“对不起呢，”他说，有些惊慌地发现自己的声音也有一丝颤抖。“我是该知道的。”  
他是该知道的。他生气的不是吉沢亮，而是拉不下面子承认对神木的爱、又对他在意得不得了，最后却只能用伤害他的方式来泄愤的自己才对。  
佐藤并不是擅长表达情感的人。但此刻神木在他怀里，全心全意爱着自己、总是会轻易原谅自己的神木。因此佐藤愿意变得感伤，愿意在恋人面前示弱。他自己的额头抵住神木的，于是他的呼吸连缀他的呼吸，他的心跳牵动他的心跳。  
“我也爱你。”

后来神木吃下他找来的感冒药睡着了，而佐藤过了很久都无法入眠。  
Ryuu会喜欢上自己以外的人吗？  
对他来说，这句话（曾经）是个伪命题。从他们互为陌路的初遇到成为恋人的现在已经有将近十年时间，佐藤很清楚神木眼里一直都只有自己，他也一直都只属于自己。  
这份孤注一掷的爱意，善解人意的包容，自己还能任性地透支多久？  
但我不会再让他不安了。  
他聆听着恋人均匀绵长的呼吸声，感到胸中的块梗终于慢慢完全消融。困意在这时终于降临，他抱着神木，也一同安然陷入沉睡。

END


End file.
